


Not Sorry

by tchele



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Post 16x11 Toil and Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Fix it for that scene at the end of Toil and Trouble 16x11





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/gifts).



He couldn’t stop replaying it in his mind. Why hadn’t he opened his mouth and said what his heart was screaming? Sure he impulsively sent that text, but what he should have said to Ellie was that he did it because he was jealous. Jealous of Boyd and his four dates with Ellie. That he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, the way he had wanted to so many times. To memorize her scent, her taste, to mark her as his. To make her forget Boyd and even her own name.

Instead he had stood there, practically mute, even when she paused and seemed to give him an opening. He was an idiot, plain and simple, and as he sat at his desk he knew he needed to go find her and tell her.

He looked at his watch, it had been too long to catch her. He grabbed his jacket off his chair and took off for the elevator. Once inside he punched the button that would take him down to the parking level. He quickly made his way to his car, and wound his way through the streets of D.C. to her building, his mind racing as to what he was going to say. He pulled up in front of her building, noting that her truck was in her spot. He took the steps two at a time and pounded on the door to her apartment, perhaps too hard as he registered the burning sensation in his hand. He ignored it and pounded again. She opened the door, wearing a short robe, with her hair piled on top of her head. “Nick? I was just about to take a bath. What are you doing here?” She asked exhaustion evident in her voice.

“I’m an idiot. I lied to you. I sent the text because I didn’t want you to go out with Boyd again. It was immature, and I shouldn’t have done it, but I’m not sorry.” Nick answered.

“And you drove all the way here, practically broke down my door, to tell me you aren’t even sorry?” Ellie asked. “I can’t deal with this tonight. This case was awful. Do you know how scared I was for you and McGee? I just want to take a bath and go to bed. I think you should go.”

“I was jealous, ok? I hate that Boyd gets to hold your hand, and take you out, and do other things. I want that.” Nick confessed. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about that op? When you kissed me. I don’t know how I feel about you, but it’s more than as a friend and coworker. I could’ve gone to prison today and I kept thinking how much time I wasted. So now you know why I did it. I’ll go. Maybe I’ll put in for a new assignment. Because I obviously blew this one up. Maybe I was right I’m not made for a team.”

“You don’t get to say all that and just leave.” Ellie said, anger apparent in her voice. “You wait until I’m actually considering a relationship to bring this up? You have lousy timing Nick.”

“I know and I’m sorry, I should have just kept it to myself.” Nick replied.

“No, Nick you should have told me. It shouldn’t have come to this, why couldn’t you have this epiphany before now?” Ellie asked as she pulled out her phone.

“I don’t know.” Nick answered as he turned to leave. Ellie’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Nick turned to see Ellie had her phone to her ear. “Boyd? Um listen you’re a great guy, but I’m not going to be able to go out with you tomorrow night. No I can’t reschedule now. Sorry. Yeah. You have a great night.” Ellie disconnected the phone.

“I couldn’t very well text him that I was canceling our date because he wouldn’t believe me. Seems somebody already did that.” Ellie said with a grin.

“You canceled your date?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. It wasn’t fair to him anyway, see I’ve kindof got feelings for my partner.” Ellie answered. “I was an idiot too.”

“So we are a couple of idiots. What are we going to do about it?” Nick asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

“I thought something like this.” Ellie replied as she crashed her lips against his.

When they broke apart Nick smiled. “I’m still not sorry I sent that text.”

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> I *had* to fix the end of Toil and Trouble Nick looked so sad 😭😢 this hasn’t been edited I just wrote it on the fly lol


End file.
